Kiss
|releasedate = 27 April 2014 |prev = The Skytal Demon |next = Fight between Parabatai }} Chapter 2 - Kiss The rune began to glow, as Clary drew the mark on the side of the wall. Blacks swirls and spirals danced and gleamed. When suddenly, a huge portal speared before then. Clary looked at Izzy and Jace. "Go!" Shouted Izzy. They all passed through the portal. The portal landed them straight into the Institute, as Simon and Jace carried Alec off to the medical ward, Clary and Izzy followed behind. Izzy got out her phone, and dialled Magnus's number, the phone trembled in her hand, tears began to form in her bright blue eyes. "Magnus, we need you" panicked Izzy. "God! Don't i do enough for you Shadowhunters seriously, I'm getting ready to go out" moaned Magnus. "Alec's dying" a long pause came, when Magnus finally replied. " I'll be right over" and he hung up. Clary and Izzy ran to where Alec could lay dying. "How is he" Izzie spoke quickly. "He's burning up. He's been poisoned" answered Jace quickly. "But now? He didn't bite him or scratch him?" Izzy looked puzzled as she loomed over Alec's weightless body. "His tale. The demon, a Skilator. I've never seen one before. He has venom in the spikes of his tale. They must of caught him when the demon flung him into the wall" Izzys eyes widened, when suddenly a loud bang came from behind them. A man in a long black coat, sparkly jeans, hair filled with glitter and eyes like cats. Magnus. He ran toward Alec, pushing Jace out of his way, Magnus seized his body. " what happened?" Asked Magnus, no one replied. "WHAT HAPPENED?" Magnus shouted at them powerfully as he glared at Simon. "A demon. A demon poisoned him" answered Izzy. Magnus hovered his hands 2 inches above Alec's body and whispered a spell. His hands glowed a blue flames, sparks flow from within the flames. The flamed died. "He will be fine" Magnus said relieved. Izzy smiled and ran towards her brother, Jace just stared at Magnus, eyes with such hate but why? "It's rude to stare Nephilim" Magnus looked up and meet Jaces eyes. "Who called you? Why we're you so worried for my brother?" Jace said rudely. "Isabelle phoned me, and told me of Alec's troubles and I came to help. Why should that be so suspicious Shadowhunter? And why is that to be your business?" Questioned Magnus. Jace ignore his reply and focused on Alec. "Please, leave me as I attend to your brother" Magnus spoke, but no one besides Izzy moved "please" he looked at them with kindness, an unnormal thing the Warlock did. "Come on guys, let's give Alec some space" spoke Clary as she made Jace leave who walked to the door glaring at Magnus, who leaned over Alec. --JACE SPEAKS TO CLARY IN THE HALLWAY-- "What's his problem?" Jace asked. "What do you mean?" Replied Clary. "I mean Magnus, why is he being like that, it's like Magnus has some sort of protection to him" Jace hurried down the hallway, with Clary trying to keep up beside him. " maybe he's just trying to help Jace, don't be so hard on him. I'm going to see Izzy" Clary went onto her tiptoes and kissed Jace softly on the lips, before leaving him and heading in the other direction. Jace starred at the door which sat lonely at the end of the corridor. --INSIDE THE WARD-- Magnus hovered patiently over Alec, stoking his soft black hair. "Come on Alec wake up, wake up for me please" Magnus took seize of Alec's hand and sat on the bed beside him. "Wake up you idiot, for me, please" Magnus drew in his breath and said something that even shocked him. "I love you" with no reply and what sounded like tears tiggerling the back of his throat, Magnus laid his head under Alec's chin and hand on his chest and once again whispered "I love you" as Magnus closed his eyes. He could feel Alec's heart beat against his chest, his warm breath send chills down Magnus's spin. When suddenly..."Mag-gnus" spoke Alec all croakily. Magnus looked up to see Alec's blue eyes shine at him. He smiled. "Did you-u jus-st tell me you lo-vved me?" Alec smiled looking at Magnus and he carefully tried to sit up. "What, me? Nooo" Magnus lied "you must be hearing things" They both smiled at each other, when Magnus drew close to Alec and before he new it Magnus was kissing him. His lips were warm and tender, he's breath smelled sweet and spicy. There lips did not move for a couple of seconds, but as there lips moulded together, they began to move. Magnus kissed Alec passionately, and fierce, it's not like Alec hasn't kissed Magnus before, which he has, but this one felt different, more...loving. As Magnus placed his hands on Alec's hips and there kiss grew quicker and wilder. Alec jumped back, he felt that something was wrong, and when he turned to look, he could see Jace's shocked face, guaping at them. Disgust and revolt is his face, anger and loathing grew up as his face turned red like Bright red flames. His mouth wide open and eyes filled with hatred. Alec looked Jace in the eyes "Jace.." Jace ran off slamming the doors behind him. "Jace...wait!" Pleaded Alec. Category:Coming out isn't so easy (chapters)